dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ha Ji Won
Perfil *'Nombre:' 하지원 / Ha Ji Wonthumb|268px|Ha Ji Won *'Nombre real:' 전해림 / Jeon Hae Rim *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28-Junio-1978 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.68 cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Hermano menor/Actor (Jun Tae Soo) *'Agencia:' Wellmade STARM Sobre Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won es una actriz, modelo y cantante coreana. Nació en Seúl (Corea del Sur). Esta multifacetica actriz ha recorrido distintos géneros del cine demostrando su talento tanto en comedias y dramas como en terror y artes marciales. Siempre aportando su sello personal a cada personaje que interpreta. En 2002, Ha Ji Won tuvo su primer gran papel protagónico en Phone, película de terror, cuya actuación le hizo merecerse una nominación a mejor actriz en los Premios Blue Dragon Film. Comenzando así su gran despegue que le permitió situarse como una actriz de renombre. Además de la pantalla grande Ha Ji Won a participado en series como What Happened in Bali (2004) junto a Jo In Sung y So Ji Sub o Damo (2003). Su carrera en la pantalla grande continuo con comedias como Sex in Zero , 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant y dramas como Daddy Long Lengs y Miracle on 1 st Street. Pero no solo se dedico a la actuación sino que también saco un disco en el 2003 llamado “Homerun”. Dramas *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS, 2006) *Fashion 70's (2005) cameo *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Dragon's Tears (KBS) *Love That's Bigger Than Love (MBC) *School 2 (KBS) *Days in the Sun (KBS, 2002) *Life is Beautiful (KBS, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999) *Tears of the Dragon (KBS1, 1996) Películas *As One (2012) *Sector 7 (2011) *Closer to Heaven (2009) *My Love By My Side (2009) * Haeundae (2008) * Fool/BA:BO (2008) * His Last Gift (2007) * Sex is Zero 2 (2007, cameo) * Miracle on 1st Street/1st Miracle (2007) * Duelist (2005) * Daddy Long Legs (2005) * All For Love (2005, cameo) * Love So Divine (2004) * Bunshinsaba/Ouija Board (2004) * 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) * Reversal of Fortune (2003) * Sex is Zero (2002) * Phone (2002) * The Scissors (2000) * Ditto (2000) * Truth Game (2000) * Nightmare (2000) Videos Musicales *Rain - Love Story (2008 ) Premios * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Excelencia - Actriz (Drama Especial): Ha Ji Won * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Popularidad - Drama * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Popularidad: Hyun Bin y Ha Ji Won * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja: Hyun Bin y Ha Ji Won * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Estrella Top Ten: Ha Ji Won * 2007 32nd Golden Chest International TV Festival: Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi * 2007 34th Korean Broadcasting Awards: Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Gran premio Hwang Jin Yi * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Mejor pareja con Jang Geun Suk * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Premio concedido por los internautas * 2004 40th BaekSang Awards: Mejor actriz What Happened in Bali * 2000 Blue Dragon Awards: Mejor actriz secundaria (Ditto) * 2000 Grand Bell Award: Mejor nueva actriz (Truth Game) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Dan Gook. *'Hobbies:' Danza de jazz, hapkido (arte marcial), nadar, jangu chum (danza tradicional). *El actor Jang Geun Suk, con quien trabajo en el drama Hwang Jin Yi,estuvo enamorado de ella. *Es una exelente actriz que ha trabajado con los actores mas cotizados de Corea. *Wonder Girls en su cancion SO HOT la nombraron en el rap de Yubin diciendo que las piernas de Ha Ji Won era lindas. *El cantante y actor Lee Seung Ki cambio su mujer ideal de Yoona de SNSD a Ha Ji Won despues de haber trabajado con ella en el dorama The King 2hearts. *Es fan del grupo BIGBANG. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Galería Ha_Ji_Won.jpg Ha Ji Won2.jpg Ha Ji Won3.jpg Ha Ji Won4.jpg Ha Ji Won5.jpg Ha Ji Won6.jpg Ha Ji Won10.jpg Ha Ji Won11.jpg Ha Ji Won12.jpg Ha Ji Won13.jpg Ha_Ji_Won7.jpg Ha Ji Won8.JPG Ha Ji Won14.jpg Ha Ji Won15.jpg Ha Ji Won15.JPG Ha Ji Won16.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante